Homeland Security
. Homeland Security is the fourteenth Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In this op, the player(s) focus on eliminating all five waves of enemy infantry as well as accompanying vehicles. The Infinity Ward best time for Homeland Security is 7 minutes 31.20 seconds. Overview In a similar fashion to Sniper Fi, the player has to defend himself from five waves of enemies, including infantry, BTR-80s, helicopters, and Predator drones. On Veteran difficulty, there are 160 enemy soldiers, two BTRs and three helicopters. This amount remains the same on lower difficulties, though the amount of infantry is lessened. To complete this op, the player is given a selection of weaponry at the start, though extra weapons can be found in various buildings throughout the level. Walkthrough There'll be two turrets instead of one for two players (enemies remain the same). Take the turrets and put them to cover the gas station. This is because once wave 3 hits, you can no longer remain safely outside (enemy UCAV drops missiles on you). One turret is on the load-out mat at the Nova Star Gas Station, the second is inside Joe's Diner where you will hole up. As for the players, stay near the tipped over table near the back door of Joe's Diner. This lets you revive one another and makes for good cover. One player should aim at the main door (preferably with the M240 or RPD as the situation changes) while the second player can assist fire on the windows to the sides, check the back door occasionally, and throw back grenades. Simply weather the storm, using the RPGs in the building to waste the gunships and BTRs. You can also trick the enemy UCAV into firing its missiles by causing it to spot you (step outside). The resulting explosion can usually take down the BTR or enemy chopper if you time it right. Naturally, it should be noted that you should kill all the enemy infantry before engaging the (much easier) vehicles at your leisure. Waves Wave 1 *20 foot mobiles Wave 2 *30 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV Wave 3 *40 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 Havoc Attack Helicopter Wave 4 *30 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 Wave 5 *40 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 *2 Havoc Attack Helicopters Weaponry Starting loadout SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H Red Dot Sight M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Start area weapons M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 Grenade Launcher Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun Joe's Diner M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 w/ ACOG Scope AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 Grenade Launcher RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun There is also an Ammo Crate out front. CRB Financial Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun Nate's Restaurant M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun There is also an Ammo Crate on the roof. Burger Town Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Claymore Mines Trivia *If the player takes down an enemy helicopter, Overlord may say "Nice one, chopper down.", although the subtitles will read "Nice one, over.". *Homeland Security shows the most enemies out of every Special Ops mission up to date. Video Homeland Security on Veteran. The tactic demonstrated is "defending". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels